


Finding Something

by historicallyredacted (lockandkey)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm a sucker for cliches, M/M, Multi, No Godly Parents, OT3, Other, Pre-OT3, Some canon side relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockandkey/pseuds/historicallyredacted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All English speaking students are brought to Hogwarts, from across the globe, but attendance had sharply dropped during the war and rise of the Dark Lord. Now, that the fight is finished, a new population arrives. But, it brings with it old forms of magic not seen in the halls of Hogwarts for many years now.<br/>Hazel Levesque, trying to escape the reputation her mother built; Leo Valdez, rife with unstable and often dangerous magic; and Frank Zhang, who seems to have his own secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Something

**Author's Note:**

> I threatened I'd write this and so I have.  
> This will be a two chapter story, I believe. It'll end around the time Hazel is done at Hogwarts. I haven't planned it all out really, and I think it'll be a bit fluffier than my summary might suggest. Kids eventually finding friendship and love and all that fun stuff that I'm a big sucker for.
> 
> For the sake of this story I am ignoring the existence of Ilvermorny in the HP universe, but I am using pieces of Pottermore information regarding other things about North America in the universe though. I do have a bit to say regarding some of that, but I'll leave it for the notes at the end. 
> 
> Another thing is, HP characters may show up, or be mentioned, but they are not central to the story. You will not see anyone hanging out with Harry, or his children or anything like that. (I'm also using the more canon version of their robes, not the movie version, so unless they chose to, no identifying colors are on them. I also used pottermore to choose wand wood and core types, I didn't just pull it out of my butt.)

  
They were flown in by carriages, one after another, all the English speaking students from around the world. Hazel was in a carriage with 5 other people, another boy from Alaska, the rest were from Canada. Each carriage was the size of a shipping crate, with a small seating area and mats to put down for sleeping. No one had slept yet, they were either too excited or too scared.  
Hazel didn’t know anyone here and rather liked that fact. No one here thought she was strange- they were all strange here. They all had magic.  
  
“There are four houses,” a girl, Abby, said. “My sister is in Ravenclaw. They all represent different traits and things like that. They’re all good, I hear, except for Slytherin. Unless you’re Pureblood, or you’ve got something wrong with you.” Well, Hazel thought, there _was_ likely something wrong with her.  
  
“I wonder where I’ll be placed,” one boy wondered. “What are they like?”  
  
“Well, the most famous is Gryffindor, they’re very…you know, flashy. Dumbledore, Harry Potter- that sort of people. They get noticed.”  Hazel wasn’t interested in standing out more than she did back home. “They’re fond of adventures, courage, fame and glory oriented…natural born leaders. Most are good though, if not a bit much sometimes, or so my sister says.”  
  
“Gryffindor sounds good so far!” The other Alaskan boy said, Tlingit, Hazel thought.  
  
“Ravenclaw, they’re the ‘smart’ house; they can be real odd though, you know.  They crave wisdom, embrace learning.” Most of the kids in this carriage made a face at that. “They’re probably the most curious. My sister is always asking why, what, off doing something or other. I don’t think I’m a Ravenclaw, honestly. Not sure I want to be, I’ve heard the only way into the common room is by riddle.”  
  
“Slytherin,” as Abby started, she made a face. “That’s where most the bad wizards come from. Conniving, cunning, and sneaky. Supposedly they’re very loyal, but, still…There is reason their emblem is a snake, right?”  
  
“What about the fourth?” Hazel asked softly, getting their attention. She hadn’t spoken for much of the trip.  
  
“Hufflepuff,” Abby nodded slowly.  
  
“Isn’t that a pokemon?” Another girl joked.  
  
“Hufflepuff are the, I guess, nice house? Loyal, accepting…My sister hasn’t spoken of them much. They don’t go noticed a lot of the time, I suppose. ”  
  
Hazel smiled to herself; that sounded nice. She had enough of people noticing her, calling her or her mother a witch, a cheat.  
  
-  
  
One year earlier, Leo Valdez sat on a stool with the Sorting Hat atop his head.  
  
It had been a long trip from Texas to Hogwarts, alone in a carriage apart from a teacher. Leo had been deemed a ‘risk’ to the other students. His magic was too unstable, too unpredictable. They had hoped getting a wand would help channel it, but the unbelievably old Ollivander had a worried look on his face while he picked out wands for Leo. The only one that didn’t splinter and burn to ashes was Dogwood, Phoenix feather, 12 inches, yielding.  
  
_Well, well, aren’t you peculiar. Powerful, very powerful. You have raw, untapped magic from both of your parents.  
_  
The hat spoke into Leo’s head, causing him to flinch. He clenched his fists tighter, trying not to set something on fire.  
  
_You burn bright, a bright fire. Fire is, of course, a sign of Gryffindor.  
  
_ Leo looked towards the table full of reds and golden shades. They all looked happy, and together, like a family. Leo didn’t want a family.  
  
_No? No, of course not, you’re curious aren’t you? You love to create, to make things happen, yes? You’re  a creator, an inventor! Ravenclaw, yes, Ravenclaw would suit you very well. There, you’d learn to your hearts content, build and create and learn with your brothers and sisters! Ravenclaw would be a true home to you.  
_  
His mother had been the mechanic. Look how well that turned out.  
  
_I see…There is pain in your heart. There is only one other house that would do you well right now, but you could have your pick. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw….In the future, they would suit you better.  
_  
Leo glanced to the side, at the smallest house. They looked different than the rest. They looked less stitched together. He didn’t want a family.  
  
“Then so it shall be…”  
  
“SLYTHERIN!”  
  
-  
  
“HUFFLEPUFF!” The Hat yelled, to a crowd of cheering. Frank stood up and clapped for the newest entry into his house, Hazel Levesque. She was American, from Alaska, and two years younger than himself. She looked a bit nervous, but carried herself with more certainty than most first years tended to.  Will Solace, another new arrival from the US, whistled loudly as she walked towards the table.  
  
“Hey, I’m Frank.” He said as she sat down on the other side of the table. “I’m a third year, I’ll help you get used to the school and grounds, okay?”  
  
“Thanks,” Hazel smiled, but it didn’t quite meet her eyes.  
  
“If you ever have any problems, or need to talk about anything, just let me know. I know this is probably all really new, and if you’re from nomaj er, muggle parents-“  
  
“My mother was a witch.” Hazel said simply. “But, thank you. I appreciate it.”  
  
Frank paused, before nodding back. “No problem…”  
  
The festivities continued, until all the students were sorted and headmistress McGonagall gave her speech. She was a bit up in years, and trailed off a few times, but she was imposing and impressive none the less.  
  
Frank was more or less responsible for showing around the first years from outside of the United Kingdom, who were less familiar with the ins and outs of the culture. It wasn’t a title he purposely took on, just one that sort of happened. Older students were already teasing him about his inevitability of becoming Head Boy sometime off in the future.  
  
“So, we’re down by the kitchens, and I’ll show you the trick to getting into our common room.” Frank spoke loudly enough for the first years to hear him over the yap and chatter of the other students. “If you don’t get it right, well, you’ll get a shower of sorts.”  
  
“I’m guessing not with water?” Hazel said, appearing at Frank’s side. He startled, just slightly, before laughing.  
  
“More like vinegar. Diluted, but it’s still a pain to get in your eyes…or...up your nose.  Trust me on that.” Some of the students laughed, and Hazel’s eyes crinkled in amusement.  
  
“How much did you guys know about Hufflepuff beforehand? How did you feel about being sorted into our house?” Frank asked, looking around at the students.  
  
“My father was one,” Will said with a shrug.  
  
“I didn’t feel like I fit anywhere else,” Gwen said.  
  
“I wanted to be here,” Hazel said simply. “The Hat listened to me.”  
  
“Oh?” Frank raised an eyebrow. “You know it’s not uncommon for the Hat to suggest multiple houses, so don’t feel bad. You can grow and become great in any house, or so they tell us. Gryffindor was suggested for me too, but I chose Hufflepuff. We’re the house of acceptance, we take in the best and the worst, the most skilled and the least skilled. We support one another, no matter what, which is why I wanted to be here as well. We’re sort of the underdogs. A lot of people don’t take the house seriously, but, they’re wrong.”  
Frank let out the part about their string of Quidditch losses stretching back many years…and their house cup losses….and their over all test scores.  
  
“Do the other houses get doused with vinegar?” Dakota frowned.  
  
“I think it sounds like a good house to be in. The world could use more acceptance, couldn’t it?” Hazel said simply with a smile, and Dakota shrugged before Frank had the chance to answer.  
  
-  
  
Frank pulled his puffy jacket tighter around his body, not that it was much colder in Diagon Alley than it was in Vancouver. His nerves were what was doing him in, more than any cold. His grandmother didn’t seem to notice, tugging him along shop to shop, picking up books and school robes. They were lucky to find robes that fit him, his grandmother had huffed, which Frank knew well enough looking around at the other students picking out their robes. He was both taller and wider than the vast majority, and when he went to try them on a sharp nosed woman made a face before saying, ‘well, I suppose it isn’t uncommon for Americans.’ Frank frowned and told her he was Canadian, but she didn’t seem to care.  
  
“Time for a wand, come now.” Frank exhaled out of his nose, briefly glancing at the brooms in the store front of another shop a good deal of other kids were looking into.  
  
“Why do I have to go to school here anyway?” Frank mumbled, slowing his steps so his grandmother could keep up. And why couldn't it have been his mom who brought him, Frank didn't voice but the thought nagged at the back of his mind.  
  
“Tradition. The Zhang family has a long magical history. You’re a pureblood, and our history stretches back longer than before Hogwarts was even built. I went to this school, your mother should have gone if not for…” She shook her head, “that doesn’t matter anymore. You will carry on our traditions.”  
  
“Great,” Frank rolled his eyes. “I’m sure I’ll get along great with everyone, a pureblood brought up in nomaj society. Or, muggle, whatever they call them here.”  
  
“You will if you get into Gryffindor.” That’s what she always said, Gryffindor this, Gryffindor that. Frank wasn’t certain he was like her, like his mother, and barely knew his father who attended Durmstrang.  
  
Ollivander seemed to take notice the moment they walked into the quiet and dusty shop, “Yan Zhang! My, my, it has been many years. Poplar, Dragon Heartstring, 8 1/3’, ridged. Does it still treat you well?”  
  
Frank’s grandmother let out what might have been a laugh, Frank wasn’t certain, he had never heard it before.  
“Yes, yes, don’t go patting yourself on the back Ollivander. My Fai here needs a wand.”  
  
“Frank…uh, is my name.” Frank corrected, nodding at the elderly man. Ollivanders face lit up.  
  
The process took a half hour, and they were all tired by the end.  
“This,” Ollivander sighed. “Try this one. I’ve not sold such a wand in a very, very long time.”  
  
It turned out to be Frank’s match. A blackthorn wand, with a phoenix core, 17 inches even. A rare wood, a rare core, and a rare length they told him. His grandmother looked proud, for once. It wouldn’t last, Frank thought, and was likely correct when the next week he was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
-  
  
_Magic has not done you well, has it?  
_  
The hat had spoke softly to Hazel, as she eyed the wand in her hands instead of the tables in front of her. Redwood, unicorn core, springy. Redwood, the old man had said, gravitated towards ‘lucky’ witches and wizards. Hazel nearly laughed.  
  
_You’ve seen the abuse of magic, and the darker side of Muggles. You’ve been hurt, but you’re resilient, and talented. You’d do well in Gryffindor. You’re brave, you can lead.  
_  
Hazel frowned, but before she had the chance to disagree the Hat continued.  
  
_But, you’ve already chosen your house, haven’t you? Rest assured, it will cradle you and comfort you, but don’t let your innate talents wither. Many very powerful witches and wizards have come from here, and I can tell you’ll join their ranks.  
_  
“HUFFLEPUFF”  
  
It all came back to her as Hazel awoke in bed inside the girls dorm inside the Hufflepuff basement the following day.  
The neutral tones of the wall plaster, house plants hanging from pots and containers of every sort, shades of warm yellows and earthy colors. It was comfortable. Everything about Hufflepuff was comfortable, really.  
Hazel got on well enough with the other first years, and the older students weren’t one for pranks like she had seen coming from a few other houses. Frank Zhang, the third year who led them around and introduced them to the rooms and portraits and ghosts, was very nice. Hazel found herself talking to him the most out of everyone, talking more in one night than she felt like she had in an entire month at home.  
  
Hazel made her way out of the barrel door from her common room and down to the great hall for breakfast, bumping into Frank in the halls.  
  
“Morning, Hazel.” Frank smiled. “How did you sleep? My first night wasn’t the easiest. ”  
  
“Very well, surprisingly.” Hazel laughed as they turned a corner, but it was cut short as she bumped into another student.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Hazel steadied herself and held out a hand to the other person. They didn’t take it, in fact, it looked like they were unable to take anything, as their arms were full of foods and treats.  
  
“Um,” Hazel stared, the boy stared at her in return, then looked up at Frank.  
  
“Leo Valdez, really?” Frank sighed. “How do even know where the kitchens are…wait, no, let me guess.”  
  
“Piper,” ‘Valdez’ nodded, his brows then bunched up. “Wait, do I know you?”  
  
“Frank Zhang,” Frank sighed. “Hufflepuff, third year, I put out the Greenhouse fire?”  
  
“Ohh, right.” Leo was evidentially American, she recognized the Southern accent. “And you?”  
  
“I’m Hazel Levesque, sorted yesterday.” Hazel explained, and Leo had a look of dawning realization.  
  
“Oh right, we had a bet as to if your wand was Hazel too.”  
  
“Redwood, sorry.” Hazel smiled. “You’re not Hufflepuff, are you? Why are you down here, and not in the hall?”  
  
He laughed loudly, and Frank frowned. “There’s nothing wrong with being Hufflepuff, Valdez.”  
  
“Right,” Valdez winked. “Maybe I’ll believe that when people stop thinking I’m a bomb about to go off, _eh_?” Frank looked flustered, ears turning red.  
  
“Just because I’m Canadian does not mean I say eh, like I’m some walking stereo-wait,” Frank gasped and pointed an accusing finger. “You _do_ remember me!” Leo laughed, walking past them, and waving.  
  
“See you around, Shang, Redwood.”  
  
“ _Zhang_! It’s pronounced Zhang!” Frank called out, but Leo had already turned a corner with his foodstuffs. “Ugh, I don’t like him.”  
  
“Is he a Slytherin?” Hazel asked watching where Valdez had vanished from, before turning to the other boy.  
  
 Frank nodded, “that’s not why I dislike him though. He’s…difficult.”  
  
“He didn’t answer my question,” Hazel paused in realization. “I asked him why he wasn’t going to the great hall…”  
  
“He’s almost never there. Him and McLean.”  
  
-  
  
Leo had been at Hogwarts for a few months, but it was long enough to leave an impression on most the students. His dorm had been made entirely fireproof, as had all their robes. Teachers seemed to be on high alert, and no one really wanted to get close to him.  
  
So, he sat in the snow outside of Hogsmead, building a small army of snowmen by himself.  
  
“Hey, Leo.” A voice called, and Leo turned to see a second year, Piper McLean, another Slytherin from America.  
  
“D’you want something?” Leo cocked an eyebrow as she came over to sit next to him on the cold earth.  
  
“Not particularly, just wanted to talk.” Piper shrugged, before nodding at the snowmen. “Nice work. I might know a spell to animate them. We could have them go after everyone in the tavern.”  
  
Leo eyed her wearily, before looking back at the snowmen. “Why?”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“No, why are you talking to me?” Leo huffed, the snow around his hands melting.  
  
“Because… I don’t really have any friends either.” She said it quietly, running her hands through the snow. “I’m sort of like you, you know. Because of my family…my magic sometimes just happens. People say I steal stuff, but sometimes it just ends up in my bag or room without me realizing it.”  
  
“That sounds better than burning stuff,” Leo said simply and Piper laughed.  
  
“Yeah, it is, but either way…no one trusts us.”  
  
Leo sat there silently for a moment, before turning to her. "You said you have a spell to animate them?"  
  
-  
  
Frank watched in horror from the 3 rd floor library as one of the greenhouses went up in smoke, other students pushing their way to the windows to get a good look at what was happening.  
  
“Death Eaters, you think?” Someone asked, an older student, causing panic to spread through the other kids around them.  
  
“No, no, look I think someone is down there, in the greenhouse!” A girl from Frank’s year shouted, pointing to the burning building. Inside the smoke and flames, there was a shadowy figure, a small figure. Frank turned and ran out of the library, down the stairs, and out onto the grass towards the greenhouses. It wasn’t an incident where he wasn’t thinking about what could go wrong, on the contrary, Frank was thinking about absolutely every possible thing that could go wrong, but none of it weighed out against the realization that no one else knew that student was inside that building. Hogwarts didn’t need any more ghosts.  
  
The figure had been closest to the back entrance of the greenhouse in question, so Frank looped around that way, trying to ignore the heat and smoke pouring out of the cracks between glass panels. As soon as he got his foot inside, the glass door having shattered, Frank pointed his wand and shouted.  
  
“ _Aguamenti_!” A burst of water doused the charred plants down to a bubbling smolder. Frank panted, looking around, before seeing a small boy crouched under a table. It looked like a first year, well he looked younger than a first year to Frank, but Frank was bigger than most second years.  
  
“Hey! Are you alright?” Frank splashed towards the lad, who opened an eye and fixed it on Frank. He didn’t look hurt, though his robes were a bit burnt in spots.  
  
“Let’s get you to the healers, here,” Frank held out his hand, but the boy didn’t move.  
  
“I’ll just burn you,” he mumbled, burying his head back into his arms. “Go away.”  
  
Frank was flabberghasted, “what are you even talking about?”  
  
“Zhang!” A voice shouted from behind him, and Frank turned to see Professor Longbottom run into the greenhouse, wand drawn. “Oh, thank merlin. Are you alright? You really shouldn’t have run in here by yourself.”  
  
Frank pointed at the boy, and his professor blinked, before craning his neck to see.  
  
“Oh,” Professor Longbottom’s expression changed some. It wasn’t angry, it was hard to pin. “Valdez. What happened?”  
  
“Something bit me, I lost control.” The boy, Valdez, didn’t bother looking up. “You should just expel me.”  
  
-  
  
“I’m so sorry,” Hazel gushed. Teddy Lupin blinked up at her owlishly from the bottom of a hole.  
  
“Never mind him, how’d you do that?” Dakota asked, eyes wide, and absolutely not making any motions to help Lupin out of the pit. Frank huffed and moved to do that.  
  
Hazel shifted, and looked down at her feet. “It sort of…just happens…sometimes.”  
  
“There’s a bleeding ruby down here!” Lupin cried out, holding up the gemstone and waving it for all to see.  
  
“I guess being a metamorphmagus is a bit less interesting now, huh?” Someone teased Lupin, as Frank held out his hand to yank the boy up out of the ditch.  
  
“Wandless magic that powerful is rare though,” Frank agreed, grabbing the ruby out of the 1 st years hand. “This is going to the headmistress.”  
  
While Lupin huffed, another student pipped up. “Valdez, Jackson, and McLean all are though, right? It’s an American thing I’ve heard.”  
  
“North and South American, ” Frank corrected. “Other places are adapt too, but there are a few tribes throughout the two continents that have more of a tendency towards wandless magic, innate magics. Tends to be more nature based, or so I’ve been told.”  
  
“I don’t know where I get it from,” Hazel said softly, wringing her hands together. “I’m really sorry…I thought I had it better under control, I’ll-“ the ground below their feet rumbled and Hazel took a step backwards.  
  
“It might be better if you aren’t near me right now.” Hazel turned to run. She had been able this year to push down worries of being cast out, as being viewed as ‘different’, but it was all coming back to her. Maybe for good reason, she told herself, what if the next time someone got injured?  
  
Frank grabbed her wrist, enough to stop her, before letting go. “We stick together, Hazel. No matter what. There’s nothing wrong with you, in fact, you’re pretty amazing.”  
  
Hazel paused, and looked behind him at her housemates, who were nodding in agreement. “I could hurt you…”  
  
“You could hurt me in any number of ways, Hazel, same as anyone else. You could mess up a potion and have it explode, or trip me in the hall, or misjudge a spell. You’re a student, we’re all students. We’re learning, and we’ll make mistakes. You’ll make mistakes. But don’t think we’ll leave you behind.”  
  
“Here here!” Will shouted, and Lupin’s hair turned classic Hufflepuff colors. “What the Head Boy said!”  
  
Frank turned red, and Hazel laughed.  
  
-  
  
“What are you doing, Redwood?” Hazel froze, and turned around slowly to see Leo Valdez watching her with some interest.  
  
“N-nothing?”  
  
“Looks like you’re about to go down into a scary dark hole like place that I’ve never heard anyone mention actually existed.” Leo said with slight amusement, taking a step forward. “so, what’cha doin’?”  
  
“I-…,” Hazel glanced towards him and then towards the opening. “You’re…like me, right? You have a type of wandless magic that…just sort of happens?”  
  
The third year Slytherin tilted his head, and nodded. “More or less…I’ve heard gems and things have popped up near you, is this some sort of treasure hunt? Buried below Hogwarts?”  
  
Hazel shook her head, then paused and shrugged a shoulder. “Well, there might be treasure? It’s more I can sense things in the ground, passageways, caverns…anything rock and dirt related.”  
  
Hazel could nearly see the cogs turning behind his head, as he sized up the situation. It was more of a Ravenclaw expression, Hazel thought, having seen a similar expression flicker over the face of Prefect Annabeth Chase. Except there was one difference, that might have been the reason for their differences in houses; Leo wore a grin as though he was thinking, a mischievous smile that for some reason Hazel found very endearing.  
  
“There could be things down there, you know. Monsters.” Leo said slowly, eye to eye with Hazel. “It’d be dangerous to go alone.”  
  
“You’re right, but it could also get us expelled.” Hazel was already taking a step into the tunnel she had made.  
  
“All the best things generally end in a possible expelling.”  
  
Hazel grinned back at him, “I’m not sure about that. But, I suppose there is only one way to be sure, isn’t there?”  
  
Leo bounced in place, before running past her into the dark. “Hey, wait, be careful there’s a-“  
  
Thud  
  
“-drop…” Hazel finished lamely, sighing. “Are you alright?”  
  
A fire lit from down below, illuminating Leo’s grinning face looking up at her, and Hazel began to smile back.  
  
-  
  
“You’re…what?” Hazel blinked, looking at Leo who was amazingly stunned into silence, though his eyes were wide.  
  
“I’m an animagus,” Frank said simply, scratching the side of his head. “Sorry to, uh, scare you.”  
  
“You’re a fourth year,” Leo said slowly. “How…are you already able to…”  
  
“My grandmother taught me,” Frank sighed, “I’ve been an animagus since before I came to Hogwarts.”  
  
Hazel hadn’t yet been taught about animagi, but she’d heard enough about them from other students. When Leo learned about them, he gushed about wanting to be able to turn into a dragon. Hazel fancied a horse for herself, but wasn’t certain she’d ever want to take the time to become one.  
  
“You’re unregistered then?” Hazel asked, looking around, though no one was going to see them in the Forest.  Frank nodded again.  
  
“Well, it’s hard to explain. I’m not the same as a lot of animagi.”  
  
“YOU’RE A DRAGON!” Leo exploded up, and for a split second they thought he was angry, but in actuality, his eyes were big and bright. “That’s amazing! I can’t believe it, I mean I literally think I might still be asleep, this is unreal. Brilliant, you’re brilliant!”  
  
“Not always,” Frank mumbled, and Leo waved a hand.  
  
“Yeah, I know, I remember the finger trap incident they had to cut off you, but in this one instance you’re brilliant!” Leo gushed, and sort of insulted at the same time, a common Slytherin skill set.  
  
Frank shook his head, leaning up against the trunk of one of the great trees in the Forbidden forest.  
“No, I mean, I’m not always a dragon.”  
  
Leo and Hazel exchanged a look. “I thought-“  
  
“I told you, I’m not like other animagi. It’s…complicated.” Frank sighed, and ran a hand down the side of his face. “Wait, what are you guys even doing out here?”  
  
Leo and Hazel exchanged another look. “Treasure hunting.”  
  
“Treasure- that’s….a horrible idea, just a really terrible idea.” Frank huffed. “I’m walking you two back to the school. This is no place for a Second and Third year student…”  
  
“No,” Leo stopped, and grabbed onto the other twos hands. “Don’t you see? My fire, Hazel’s passages, your transformation abilities…Imagine what we could find!”  
  
-  
  
Percy Jackson, a prefect of Gryffindor, and Annabeth Chase, a  prefect of Ravenclaw, had been the ones to catch them.  
  
“This is sort of weird,” Percy mumbled. “Like, I’m fairly open minded and all…but..”  
  
“I don’t know how you got in here, but I can assure you it won’t happen again.” Annabeth crossed her arms, though she was looking in an entirely opposite direction.  
  
“We have swim suits on,” Leo said finally, from the middle of the large Prefects bath.  
  
“Oh thank merlin,” Annabeth breathed out, before turning to look at the three in the sunken bathtub filled to the brim with bubbles. “I’m surprised Frank, you were a likely choice to end up the next Prefect for Hufflepuff.”  
  
Frank flushed, and sunk a bit deeper into the water. “I- uh…”  
  
“I’m a bad influence on them,” Leo said, though he sounded more proud than anything. “Don’t punish them.”  
  
“Leo,” Hazel hissed, and shoved him. “We all take responsibility for our actions, but, I’m not sorry.”  
  
Percy smiled at Hazel, before looking at Annabeth. “You remember when we-“  
  
“Do not mention-“  
  
“Released a bunch of pixies just to get Professor Sardy out of his office?” Percy finished with a fond look on his face. “They’re not doing anything we’d _have_ to report. “  
  
Annabeth huffed, but eventually relented. “Fine, but if we catch you again, you’ll be reported.”  
  
When the Prefects left, the three exchanged a look before beginning to laugh at the situation.  
  
“More bubbles!” Leo yelled, and swam over to the spigot.  
  
“Purple ones!” Hazel cheered.  
  
Frank smiled fondly at the two, who were now flinging handfuls of rainbow bubbles at one another.  
  
“I, uh, I know you guys brought me here because I’ve been stressing out over tests, so…you know, thanks.”  
  
Hazel and Leo stopped, and looked at him. Hazel began to smile sweetly, but Leo just threw a wad of bubbles at his face, and so the bubble wars commenced once again.  
  
It turned out Frank needed that brief respite, because on top of everything else, the next week he'd learn of his mothers death in Iraq.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a bit long and ranty and not all that related to this fic itself, so if you don't care then...go ahead and just..leave I guess? I mean. this is the end of the chapter. You can just..go about the rest of your business.)
> 
> Okay, so, there has been a lot of noise regarding JKR's comments on the wizarding world of North America, especially that of the US. So, let me, as a mixed race person with native heritage (potawatomi...with a parent who teaches about tribal shit on a college level) give my opinion on a couple things.  
> Some folk don't like her involving native peoples whatsoever, saying using literally anything is cultural appropriation. The majority of native HP fans I've seen have very little problem with it, but some very much do. They don't want a British person, more importantly a white person using any portion of our cultures. Now, me personally, I think that mindset is bullshit.  
> Fiction writing isn't the same as a model wearing a headdress; what is and isn't cultural appropriation is a lot less clear. I'm not saying appropriation doesn't exist, I'm not saying dehumanization doesn't exist, but I am saying telling people to ONLY write what they have personally experienced makes for bad fucking fiction and fantasy. THAT BEING SAID while I have 0 problems with JKR bringing aspects of our cultures and religions and myths into Harry Potter, I DO feel how she wrote it left something to be desired.  
> So, my main issue with what was written is how she essentially lumped all native people across two continents into a ball, and while calling them more magical also pulled put what we call the 'mystic indian' trope (mysticism and animal magic fucking please). I also don't like the idea that the native magic communities were aware of groups on other continents. It gets into super sketchy territory when you begin to start talking about what happened later during colonization and the deaths from diseases and shit. I could say more here, but it's probably better left to a blog post instead of ao3. 
> 
> I don't want to shut JKR down for trying to show kids around the world that they can be magic too. Her stories are a positive escape for a lot of people, and that is important. But, she needs to do her research, and respect our histories and diversity as well.
> 
> ...That said, I am going to use the idea of indigenous folks having stronger wandless magic regardless of having issues with the very concept. TLDR; I am a hypocrite. Oh Well.


End file.
